


A Taste Of Things To Come

by Starrstruck_64



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bratty Diego, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Five is 21 here, Five is a menace, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: Diego doesn’t even know why he’s surprised Five is scary good at this. It makes sense, he’s always been one to research a task inside and out before attempting; cunnilingus is no different.





	A Taste Of Things To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SMANGST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/gifts).

> Shameless smut; I just really wanted Five going down on Diego so here we are...
> 
> I didn’t have the patience to set up a backstory for these two hence aging Five up and throwing them directly into sexy times but more is definitely in the works for these two :)

Diego doesn’t even know why he’s surprised Five is scary good at this. It makes sense, he’s always been one to research a task inside and out before attempting; cunnilingus is no different.

Except when they started this Five was very much a virgin, and after those first fumbling kisses Diego was pretty sure it would be a long and bumpy trial by error journey to mutual satisfying orgasms. He’s wrong of course, but he doesn’t really mind being wrong because right now Five has two fingers curled inside him and is doing something downright sinful with his tongue that has Diego’s toes curling in pleasure.

There had to be research done, of that Diego is certain, especially when Five twists his fingers and brushes against his gspot and Diego swears he fucking sees stars.

He’s sure he should be mortified by the needy little whines his 21 year old brother has reduced him to, but he can’t bring himself to care because Five is replacing his fingers with his tongue and Diego simultaneously wants to push him away he’s so sensitive and hold him closer. He settles for twisting his hands in the sheets and practically humping Five’s face.

He feels so wet, he’s never felt this way — like he’ll shake apart or float away— and his orgasm has snuck up on him dizzyingly quick. That in itself should be embarrassing but he’s also too blissed out with pleasure to care right now.

And just when he’s on the precipice of cumming, Five, the absolute menace, stops everything.

He hand to god whines brokenly and unabashed, and it sounds so pitiful to his ears, but god he’s so close he’d sob if he thought it’d bring relief.

Five is smirking from between his legs and god does he look so damn debauched from his usual put together ensemble; his hair’s askew, lips shiny and red, chin slick and that thrills Diego knowing it’s his.

“What was it you said earlier?”

And fuck Diego knew that would come back to bite him, but leave it to the little shit to hold it over him now of all times.

“Oh yes, you said I was getting ahead of myself that it takes time to perfect cunnilingus skills.”

And Diego wants to throw something but he also wants to flip Five on his back and ride his face and the indecision must show on his face because Five knows he’s holding all the cards right now.

“So do I have the skills, kitten?”

And fuck it still makes him lightheaded how much he loves when Five uses that particular endearment. It’s a mix of equal parts humiliation and bone deep thrilling pleasure that has Diego’s head swimming with the need to please.

“I’ve had better,” he says because he’s as much a shit and honestly a motivated Five leads to multiple orgasms and Diego is feeling hedonistic.

Five takes the bait almost instantly, grey eyes glinting with determination as he buries his face back between Diego’s legs; Diego never misses his target.

Five is pushing three fingers inside him and Diego forgets how to fucking breathe. Seriously there was extensive research done.

Five is relentless between the way he’s lapping at his clit and his fingers are focused on hitting his gspot in quick thrusts. Really it’s a wonder Diego is able to hold out as long as he does because with the next flick of his tongue Five moans and the vibrations set him off and he’s cumming with a shaky whine. Only it doesn’t stop there because Five is curling and uncurling his fingers rhythmically, tongue swirling in counterpoint and Diego just blacks out somewhere between orgasms two and three. He’s never blacked out before but Five has always been an overachiever.

And it’s such a good fucking orgasm that honestly he doesn’t mind waking up to Five licking his fingers like the fucking cat that got the canary. He’s earned the right to be that smug because Jesus Christ he just tongued Diego into unconsciousness.

“Still with me kitten? Wanna revise your answer?”

Diego is still feeling sluggish, brain barely coming back online from a truly magnificent round of orgasms but he knows Five wants, deserves, validation, so he works through the fog of post orgasm bliss and props himself up on his elbows.

“Yea sweetheart, you’ve got the skills in spades.”

Five smirks faintly and then he’s blinking away and returning with a glass of water and a warm wash cloth to wipe up the slick from Diego’s thighs. He may be an absolute menace in bed, but he’s a gentleman first and foremost.

“Next time I’m going for four.”

Diego just can’t help himself, the words are out of his mouth before he can stop to think, “why not five.”

The devious smirk that flashes across Five’s face makes Diego squirm in anticipation of next time.


End file.
